


Futures of Our Past

by Nicki7771



Series: The Futures of Our Past [1]
Category: Mpreg - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Hetero, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Mpreg, MpregNaruto, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicki7771/pseuds/Nicki7771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the past and the future collide? Team Seven gets themselves into a sticky situation that they might just need more than "themselves" to fix. As the past characters meet the future characters, others will get wrapped up into the complications and problems will start to unveil themselves. So read if you want to find out more! SasuNaru-AU(?)-NarutoMpreg-Other couples</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How We Met Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> (SasuNaru-Somewhat of an AU-other couples will be included so please be open minded) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.
> 
> By: Nicki7771/Naruto7771
> 
> **No Flaming please

  
_3rd person P.O.V.-Past Konoha_  


It was a sunny, warm, and early afternoon and four teams were outside training for what was to be the 2nd portion of the chunnin exams. Naruto gained with all his might to make sure that everything came out with the results he wanted. Naruto was training nearby a large tree that would have made a perfect area for Sasuke to through some kunai at so he said, "Hey, dobe, you're in the way so move it." Naruto, abruptly, stopped what he was doing and answered, "Why should I? I was here first." This angered the raven and he yelled, " Beat it loser, it's not like you had a chance anyways." An infuriated blonde shouted, "Don't call me that! I hate you Teme! Go find another tree to practice on." Sasuke decided to be the better man and said, "Hn. Whatever, but this still makes you a Dobe, Dobe." Just as Sasuke had uttered those words Naruto had made hand signs. Kakashi noticed this and saw that one of his hand signs was off. It had now become a totally different jutsu. Naruto yelled, "Shadow clone jutsu" but instead the earth started to rumble and shake. The team seven started to freak out, a bright light suddenly flashed and before they knew it they were falling from the sky. 

3rd Person P.O.V.- Future Konoha 

It was almost eleven a.m. in the bight and sunny morning in Konoha. In the Uchiha Compound, a loving couple awake, enjoy eating breakfast together, and walk to their work place while holding hands. 

"I hope you have a nice day with all that paper work, Dobe." Sasuke says to his lover. 

Naruto blushes, "Of course, you know the paper work just loves sticking on to me. Are you free for lunch? Do you want to eat together?" 

Sasuke smirks, "Today is one of my days off, so why not." 

After that he gently, kisses his husband on the cheek and says "I'll see you around." 

Saskue winked at Naruto and disappeared. Naruto takes a seat in his hokage chair and gets to work as quickly as possible. He remembers how he has a very important meeting later in the day and sets a reminder about it. It's the meeting that would be held to sign a peace treaty with the Hidden Mist Village. Not only that, but the Kazekage and the Raikage would going to be present for the meeting, as well. He was excited for what was to come today. If everything went as expected, the treaty would help mark the era of peace that he had set out to establish.

3rd person- in the Future training field- in Future Konoha with Past Characters 

Now, falling midair, Naruto panicked. He was on the verged of hitting the ground but instead landed on top of something and something a bit heavy landed on top of him. When he was finally shoved onto the ground, he saw that Sakura had landed on top of him and he on Sasuke and Sasuke on Kakashi. As everyone picked themselves up and off each other, Kakashi took a look around. He noticed something different about the familiar landscape.

"This is all your fault Naruto. Now I'm going to this pain in my neck for the next week!" 

Naruto flinched when as Sakura yelled at him, "Sorry Sakura-chan, really, I-" 

Sakura's anger grew, "Just forget it Naruto! Let's just get out of here. It'd be best." 

Five seconds later Sakura cried, "Sasuke! Wait up!" 

Pouting, Naruto followed after Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke. As they followed a familiar path, eventually they ended up at the entrance of their village, Konoha. Somehow though, the feeling of change started to seep in. It looked like it was about noon out, too. As Kakashi walked his team through the entrance, they got strange looks from some of the villagers and others of the community. This was uncomfortable for all four of them. 

Suddenly the ground started to rumble again, "GET BACK HERE SASUKE UCHIHA!!!" 

Team Seven suddenly flinched at the sound of the scream. Without warning, a tall, muscular raven came riding on a huge snake through the village. Behind him followed a tall short pink-haired girl running after him on foot. At a swift movement, Sakura slammed her fists against the earth and made it break apart. As large cracks formed in the earth, Sasuke felt his snake being out run by the cracks and it suddenly started to slip into one of the cracks. The raven jumped of his snake and continued to run on land. 

As he ran he yelled, "You're going to have to be faster than that if your going to catch me Sakura!" 

Sakura groaned and stopped quickly for some air, "Your going to make Naruto pissed!"

Sasuke also stopped, smirked, and yelled back, "I know, that's why I'm running! Good luck catching up." 

The raven lastly commented and left the pink haired girl in the dust. "Aaaahhhh!!!" Sakura cried, "I give up, I can't do this anymore." 

She was, now, almost completely drained of all her steam. With the last of her energy she yelled, "UCHIHA!!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'LL BE WORST THAN DEAD. YOU'LL BE SKINNED ALIVE AND I'LL MAKE SURE I SEND YOU AS AN OFFERING TO OUR 'FABULOUS' HOKAGE!!!!" The pink haired older girl slowly crouched down so that she could rest.

"That was awesome!" Younger Naruto yelled in delight. Sakura and Sasuke still had there mouths hanging open. Kakashi just stared. The three of them seemed to be completely lost at that point. The older Sakura noticed their presence and got up quickly, brushing all the dust off her clothes. For a second she looked twice to make sure the gray-haired man standing next them wasn't Kakashi-sensei but she continued walking towards them when she noticed that there was something different about him. 

"Sorry about that, I was just trying to catch that guy. Anyways, it's nice to meet you I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm sorry if I was in your way, by any means." 

The blonde boy suddenly noticed the similarities and said, "Wait, how can you be Sakura-chan? She's right there." Naruto pointed to the tinier Sakura, who was still dumbfounded by everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. The older Sakura walked up to the young girl and examined her, carefully. The twenty-three year old girl had her suspicions about the smaller one. 

Even though the girl did look like her, would she, being older, have remembered met her older self or was this just a joke? "Are you Konohamaru and his friends playing a trick on everyone again?!" The taller one, shouted, furiously. 

Her fist clenched and she looked like she was ready to pound someone. "Why would we be that annoying little kid and Kakashi-sensei be his extremely perverted sensei?! That's stupid!" Naruto commented. The taller Sakura almost slapped herself in the face, "That's definitely Naruto...but why are you guys so....no that's not the question I should be asking...what are you doing here?" 

"That's the problem we don't exactly know where we are right now. This is Konoha, right?"

The smaller Sakura asked. Sighing the larger of the two Sakura grabbed the hand of the smaller one and smiled, "Yep, it is Konoha, but probably not the Konoha you remember." 

Sakura nodded, "It looks and even feels different. What is so different about this place?" 

The other Sakura replied, "It's the hokage's doing. His belief's and teachings have brought an era of peace and mutuality even though he has had to suffer many hardships to get there. I'm actually greatful to him because if it weren't for him I wouldn't be alive and living with my family right now." 

"Family?" Sakura said tilting her head to the side. 

"Yes, family, a lot of us are already married and have our own children. I know it might sound strange to you but-" Sakura got cut off by one of the smaller ninjas. 

"Who am I married to?!" Naruto asked, impatiently. 

The older Ninja blushed, "Well, um, I'm not sure if I'm allow to inform you. You know, it might alter your future. But I will tell you this, your pretty content with your love life. And same goes for the rest of you." 

"Oi, Sakura, I have a question you might know the answer to." The younger Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled, "Alright what is it?" 

"Do I ever get my vengeance on that person?" Sasuke asked seriously. Sadness over came Sakura's face as she answered, "That's for you to ask your other self. That is a question I cannot answer." 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hn," Sakura sighed and said calmly, "I think what might be best now is to address the hokage of this situation. He should be the first to know, after all. Maybe he'll know how to go about with this." 

"I agree." Kakashi nodded and Team Seven followed as Sakura as she led the way. They were going to meet the hokage.


	2. Team Sevens Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Seven finally meet the hokage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SasuNaru-Somewhat of an AU-other couples will be included so please be open minded)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.  
> The Futures of Our Past by: Naruto7771 / Nicki7771  
> Chapter 2: Team Sevens collide

3rd Person P.O.V.-Future Konoha-Hokage's Office

Naruto worked diligently on the many documents he had to look over. He hated this part of his job, but he knew with the title came some sort of hardship or sacrifice. Paperwork was, definitely, one of them. Without warning, the hard-working blonde felt a breeze hit him from behind. Before he could turn around, he was caught, his eyes covered up by mysterious hands. A mouth came close to his ear and as a tongue caressed the shell of his ear all it said was, "I'm back, dobe."

3rd Person P.O.V.- Future Konoha-Hokage Tower

(Time Lapse)

"Sakura?" A voice called out to the older Sakura in the hokage tower. The entire team seven turned around to see who was calling to her and it was no other than Shikamaru Nara. 

"Nice to see you Shikamaru, do you know if he's here?" Shikamaru had a look of confusion but then once he saw the people Sakura was with he sighed, "How troublesome. Do you know-" 

Sakura cut him off, "I'm not sure at all, that's kinda why I've brought them here. I'm hoping he could help with this."

Shikamaru scratched his head, "He should be in his office, but if he isn't then you know where to look."

Sakura walked the group up the stairs, through the hallway, and right to the hokage office's door. A headband hung on the doorknob. She knocked politely but received no reply. Then she pounded on the door, but instead of there no being a reply, moans and pants were heard. Kakashi eventually caught on to what was going on and said, "I don't think we should-" 

However, Sakura cut him of, she was now angry, "Yes we can, he really needs to stop doing this or die of embarrassment getting walked in on." 

With one, swift kick she toppled it down, the last scene that was shown was a blonde and a raven frantically making out but, abruptly, the action that had been going on ceased. Naruto was lying, more than half naked, on his desk while Sasuke was on top of him. There was an awkward silence for quite some time a as the younger Team Seven looked at what had become of two for it's members. The younger pink-haired girl fainted and the two other juveniles stared at each other in disgust, then back at the other two in the room, and took a large step away from each other. 

"Well," The older blonde started, "This isn't weird..." He finished sarcastically and blushed, rose red. Sasuke decided to ignore the four people that had walked in to the room and continue about his business with his blonde lover. 

"Hey! Get a room if your going to do your perversions!" Sakura shouted at the older raven. She quickly got both of the younger boys into her arms and covered their eyes from the scenes they didn't have to know about until they were older. 

"Well Sakura," the raven spat at her, "We did have one couldn't you see by the head band on the door that it was occupied? But as you can see you came crashing the door, which was locked for your information, down on us. I'm sure Ino doesn't purposely walk in on you when you and Lee are getting kinky with each other. I guess you're a pink-haired bitch so you wouldn't know because you're too ignorant." 

Both Sakura's got offended, "So where you going to be childish and have sex again in this office? First of all, the hokage office doesn't count as a room!! And Naruto you should be ashamed of yourself! Do I really have to baby you anymore?! I mean your the hokage and yet your acting like a complete idiot! Same goes for you Sasuke! Anbu captain! You've, might as well as, shamed your team-" 

"It's none of your business what I do or don't do in with my free time. My desires are mine alone, so stop trying to meddle in my sex life," Sasuke smirked and then sighed, "Plus I was just leaving anyways as you can see. If I had wanted to have sex I would have done so in one of the empty beds waiting for me at home. Anyways, I must leave the hokage to his work now." 

"Wait...you're not the hokage?" Sasuke asked, from within Sakura's grip, he somewhat wished he could have ignored the conversation that had been going on before hand. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Only an idiot would presume that I'd be hokage." 

Sakura's face turned a deep shade of red, "No one is leaving this office! And that's not very nice to say Sasuke..." 

Sakura was cut off by Sasuke. "Well it's true isn't it? I practically spent years being a rouge ninja. Even now, people still don't trust me..." 

"Serves you right," the younger Naruto shouted almost managing to escape Sakura's arms, "How do you expect people to trust you, in the first place, if you abandon them and do something that stupid?"

"You're too young to understand kid so keep your idiotic thoughts to yourself." 

Both blondes rolled their eyes and sighed. "That still doesn't make any of what you did okay." 

The elder Sakura retorted. "Fine, your absolutely right. I'm wrong are you happy now? Damn you Sakura! What else do I have to say to make you shut the fuck up?" Sasuke exploded then sighed, "Now I'm leaving and your not my mother so I don't need your fucking consent," Sasuke confessed, got off of Naruto, and started to pick up and put on his clothes. 

Sakura felt guilty for saying everything, she replied, "You don't have to leave. I mean I just didn't-" Again, Sasuke cut off Sakura and replied sarcastically, "No it really was my fault, I shouldn't have take advantage of the dobe's innocence and willingness like that." 

Shocked Sakura yelled, "You did what?!" Sasuke snickered, now fully dressed, he kissed his dobe on the forehead. Sakura was on the verge of punching Sasuke, "You better not-" 

"Chill out Sakura, I wasn't going to do anything." He said, to her and then turned to the taller blonde, who was getting dressed, "I guess I'll see you later dobe." 

"Yeah, see you." Naruto waved bye to his lover, innocently and love-stricken , as the raven walked out the door. The raven then retraced his steps slowly and said to the pink-haired girl, "Remind me Sakura to walk in on your next pleasurable moment with husband..." 

Sakura blushed a deeper shade of red both embarrassed and angry, "As-as if you would ever?" 

"Hn, don't believe me? Invite us for a foursome sometime, oh no wait, no one wants to have a foursome with a stubborn, flat-chested-" The tension between Sakura and Sasuke had now grown fierce. "I think we're done for now, Teme...Sakura...If you two don't have anything important to say to me then I'd be more than happy to give you something to do." 

Naruto interrupted the both of them, he was slumped in the chair, now, fully dressed. "Hn," Sasuke replied, "Well, I guess I to have something quick to say." 

Naruto had a face of confusion, "And what would that be? I thought you had the rest of the day off?" 

The younger Naruto and Sasuke were already terrified of half the things they had heard. They managed to squeeze their heads a little farther out in time to see the older raven kiss the older blonde. Both of the youngsters were stunned and horrified by this action. As the older raven released from the kiss he said softly, "I just wanted to tell you that I loved you dobe. 

"Naruto blushed, embarrassed, "Yeah, yeah, but I have to get back to work, now remember. I'll see you later, Teme." 

As Sasuke left he grabbed this dobe's ass and give it a tiny squeeze. Naruto jolted at this unexpected action and tried to hit him but failed. Sasuke smirked and finally left the room. Naruto slammed his face onto his arms, laying on top of his desk, once Sasuke was gone, and yelled into them. Sakura gets two cups of water, the first one she let splash all over Naruto and the second one she left next to him so that he can have something to drink. Naruto then complained, "Sakura, Sasuke molested me." 

Sakura giggled. The younger Team 7 continued to stare at this situation in both awe and creeped out. "You're the one that brings it upon yourself, I mean I don't think it counts as molestation if you're married?" 

"Married?" All of the younger Team 7 questioned in harmony. 

"But he did!!!" Naruto pressed on.

"Then, why didn't you do something about it? I mean you are hokage." The pink haired woman answered. 

Naruto blushed brightly, "Because..." "Because?" Naruto collected his thoughts and answered truthful, "Because, it just felt so good...it's all his fault though, you know for being so good at whatever he does...If I had said something it would have made me look and feel like an asshole." 

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I honestly don't understand why you let him treat you like that. I mean don't you live with him?" 

"Live with him!?!?" Team 7 once again said in union. 

"Yeah, but he's not like this at home. He's usually much softer and thoughtful but I think he's been really h-o-r-n-y lately." 

It took Sakura a second but she got it, "Horny?" 

"Yes just don't say that word near him, it turns him on. Do you know how that'll end for me Sakura-chan? Bad. I'll probably have to call in sick because I won't be able to walk. That's how fucked up I'll be. I'll end up in a hospital for a stupid reason and it'll be all his fault. Then he complains as to why people hate him." 

"Aren't you working on helping him get a good reputation at least?" Sakura asked, showing some sympathy. 

"Honestly Sakura, I think the guy's ever had an ounce of common sense in his body to begin with. So do you know how hard it's been to help him get a good reputation? That's why he's lost his privileges to make his own divisions. That's why I have to make his 'common sense' choices for him. It's not something I want to do to him. I mean I love him but he drives me insane sometimes." Naruto paused and continued, "He stresses me out. I don't even know if I trust him as much as I claim I do." 

"So you doubt him as well?" Sakura cut in, "Well no," 

Naruto started, "He's Sasuke. You can't doubt him. It's complicated. It's almost like I'm trying to help him but he won't accept my help." 

Sakura sighed, "Hasn't he always been like that though. He's always wanted to do everything by himself. Like when he-" Sakura stopped herself, suddenly remembered the younger Team 7 was listening. 

"Like when he what?" Naruto pushed on but as he did so he turned his chair away from Sakura to be able to look out the windows behind him. "Like when he betrayed us. Don't forget Naruto he left us once for Orochimaru and then joined the Akatsuki all to avenge his stupid brother. I swear that's the thing that upset me the most. I mean you too Naruto, he nearly killed you more than three times and yet now you two...It's just too unbelievable." 

"I guess that's what best friends are for Sakura-chan," Naruto sarcastically said, winked at her, and she rolled her eyes. He giggled and continued, "I don't know why people judge him so harshly. It makes me feel bad. I think everyone should just be happy that he's here, not a rouge anymore and move on. There is no other way to better our lives if we don't forgive and move on." 

The pink sighed, "I guess your right," she smiled, "So that makes you Sasuke's man whore?" Naruto paused, then started to laugh he turned his chair back around, and answered sarcastically, "Yes Sakura, I have become a man whore. In fact, I'm even such a man whore now that I have more than Sasuke in my life, I even have Kiba and Shikamara. I'm just too far deep to be pulled out Sakura-chan. I mean I'm so rich that right now for every night I sleep with Sasuke I make One Million more than what I already have sleeping with Kakashi-sensai..." The younger Kakashi-sensei shivered. 

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I know you don't take me seriously but I hope you understand that if he hurts you no matter what you say to me, I'll crush him." Sakura made a fist. 

"Well thanks for the moral support Sakura-chan, I think." A sudden beeping noise started going off and the older Naruto got into a panic, "Ah man, I have a meeting in ten minutes. I forgot." 

Before Naruto could leave Sakura stopped him and said, "Wait but I did come here to address an issue Naruto." Naruto, putting on his hokage hat looked at the time and then at Sakura and said, "Alright but I have to go soon." Sakura closed the door just as Naruto opened it, "Well, you see it's about ourselves..." 

Naruto was confused, "Ourselves?" Naruto had for gotten the other four people in the room, other than Sakura. Sakura just cut to the chase, "Yeah, I mean just look at them." And, she brought over the three younger Team Seven members. The older blonde mostly examined the younger group of student ninjas. Completely ignoring the other, Naruto started touching the younger Sasuke's face. 

The boy quickly got offended and moved away from the hokage, "It's so weird. You look exactly like my husband...no offense." Sasuke then said, "I don't look like anyone but myself so keep your hands off of me." The hokage chuckled, "That's ironic, you even have his ill-temper." 

"Hn," was all the raven response then Naruto asked, "What's the point to all this Sakura?" Sakura wanted to slap herself in the face, " Naruto I think these kids are us." Naruto then said, It could be that it's all coincidental, cause only the emo kid looks like Sasuke and the rest don't even look like us. I mean your forehead was never really that big was it Sakura-chan?" 

Sakura was really offended, "Never really that big?!" The younger Naruto turned red in embarrassment, he didn't really think that of Sakura but his Sakura thought he had just insulted him, as well. "Yeah same with your chest, were you really that flat chested then? I don't think so. I think that girl is just a cheap look-a-like or something. Maybe she's a fan girl cosplaying." Naruto said, winking. 

Sakura then slapped him in the same and like wise did younger Sakura to younger Naruto. "Naruto, do you know how insulting that commentary is?!" If Sakura's hair would catch fire if it could at this second. Rubbing his cheek that was now in pain, Naruto said, "But Sakura-chan, it's true, you know what they say, honesty is the best policy, dattebayo." Now super pissed Sakura yelled, "This isn't even about me!!! It's about these poor kids! Who are us and they need a way to return to where ever they came from so stop being so difficult in disbelief and find a way to fix the problem already!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Everyone in the hokage tower, probably, heard what she had just said. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Nice way of keeping it secretive Sakura-chan."

As Naruto chuckled, Sakura became angry with him and tried to punch him. Using the kyuubi chakra Naruto moved, almost as fast as light, and was out of way before Sakura could hit him. She, instead, ended up punching his desk which broke in half. Still using his chakra, four tails appeared from out of Naruto's chakra and helped him out. One of them grabbed and held a firm grip on both of Sakura's arms while the others grabbed what looked like paperwork and books from the, now, broken desk and placed them elsewhere. Using lighting fast speed, Naruto was able to fix his office to the neat order it had originally been in. 

A smile flashed onto the older blonde's face as he looked back to the pink haired girl and said, "I'll see what I can do." 

Naruto then turned to the younger three and said, "So how'd you end up here? If you guys really are team seven? And where's Kakashi-sensei?" 

The younger raven and pink pointed first at Naruto and then at Kakashi who was standing behind the older Naruto. The older Naruto just rolled his eyes when he looked at his younger self then said, "of course," Turning his head he saw Kakashi, "Hey Kakashi-sensei, how did you and the elves end up here?" 

Kakashi shook his head and said, "Naruto was training and performed a jutsu incorrectly." Kakashi was obviously referring about Naruto's younger self. 

The older Naruto blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, well I guess it's kinda good you're here then. From the looks of it I bet you guys were training, and since you guys are pretty young it was probably for the chunnin exams right?" 

The younger blonde asked, "How did you know?" 

Naruto chuckled, "The chunnin exams are going to start soon. And as hokage, I have to make sure everything is in place since they are taking place here this year." 

The young blonde asks full of hope and happiness, "So I do become hokage?" 

Naruto smiled and answered, "Yeah, plus Sakura becomes the head medical ninja in Konoha,and Sasuke become head of an Anbu team, so I guess that's just how life works out." 

The younger blonde started to rejoice but Naruto stopped him and said, "But that doesn't mean to stop working towards that goal because you know the outcome. It means you must work harder to achieve the outcome. So don't be lazy with your ninjutsu. Work hard." 

Looking over at the other two youngsters Naruto said, "That goes for the both of you as well." 

Young Sasuke smirked and said, "Since when did you become so wise dobe?" He was referring to the older blonde. 

The taller blonde looked him in the eyes then winked and said, "I don't know. Maybe I've been living with a Teme for too long." 

Sasuke's smirk went away and he shivered as he remarked, "Well since when are you homo? And with me?" 

Naruto laughed at that and replied,"Never, you actually came onto me so if anything the homo one was you." Saskue blushed madly, he was embarrassed by the truth that Naruto had just said. 

The younger Raven said, "Yeah but you let me." 

"I guess I did. You know," Naruto continued, "I could have turned you away but I chose not to. And even up until today, I don't regret it. So don't feel too embarrassed." 

Just then knocking was heard on the door and Shikamaru came in. He announce, "Naruto, you're going to be late to the meeting." Naruto panicked the scattered in the pile of papers on the ground, after he released Sakura from his grip. He finally ended up finding one and handed it to Shikamaru, "This is it." He said smiling, "This is the final peace treaty." 

"Good," Shikamaru commented, "It would have been troublesome if you had lost it." He then walked out of the room.

"Me! I would never lose it!" Naruto felt offended. "Well we have to go Naruto the Raikage and the Kazekage are already here." Shikamaru urged. The blonde looked back to the kids and handed the young raven a set of keys he had retrieved from his pocket, "These are the keys to the Uchiha Compound so you guys should hang out there for now. This meeting is really important so if you don't mind staying there for awhile it would really help."

"Hn, fine." Sasuke said. "Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto said and hugged him. The younger Naruto and Sasuke blushed, and the raven pushed him away. Red faced, the raven said, "Stop it. I know we have something or you have something with the other me but can you keep the flirting to a minimal." 

The older, tan boy was confused, "I wasn't flirting with you. Gosh, It's called being nice. That would have been just gross, pervert. I swear Teme, you never change." Then, Naruto rolled his eyes and left with Shikamaru. 

Sakura smiled and said softly, "He's off to sign another peace treaty," as she noticed the time she saw that it was getting late and said, "Do you guys think you can make it back to the Uchiha Compound on your own?" 

The group nodded in unison and Sakura said, "Alright well I have to go now so I'll probably see you tomorrow." 

And she walked out of the office as well leaving the younger members of team seven by themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys!! I know new story! Very different form my last few though (If you know some of my stories or even this one form ff.net or DA)....most of this has come from inspiration me and a friend have been head budding with but other than that I really hope you guys comment if you guys I really want to be successful with this mpreg just like ive been, thankfully, with the merman story (currently available on DA and FF.net)


	3. The Uchiha Compound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SasuNaru-shonen-ai-yaoi-AU?-narutompreg-anything else that might pop-up...

The Futures of Our Past  
By:Naruto7771  
Warning: SasuNaru-shonen-ai-yaoi-AU?-narutompreg-anything else that might pop-up...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but i do own the rights to my imagination.

The short raven cautiously lead his team to the Uchiha Compound. He wasn't sure what had become of it now that he was so far into the future but the other Naruto had given him the keys to the Compound so he felt both relief and anxiety. When he unlocked his front door and pushed it open he saw that his house had almost been unchanged, almost. It had modernized to the current time, or so Sasuke had thought. As Naruto walked through the house he began to notice pictures of the other Sasuke and his other self hanging on the walls. 

As they arrived to the living room, Sakura started to fangirl over stupid little facts. Taking a seat on the white leather couch, Sakura examined every inch of the room carefully. The living room connected to what looked like the kitchen, where the counter tops were made out of a beautiful black marble plus three hanging mini lamps, and in the room behind the kitchen was the dining room. The dining room consisted of a beautiful chandelier, a rectangular, large wooden table, and many lovely matching wooden chairs with a navy blue cushion on the seats. Connected to the dining room looked to be a hall way of some type but the team didn't go searching.

"Do you hear something?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked around but saw and heard nothing out of the ordinary, "You must be crazy Sasuke, there's no one here."

Kakashi noticed and heard what Sasuke did, "It sounds like running water," Kakashi said.

Sakura was confused, "So someone's showering?"

"I believe so," Kakashi replied.

Still not comprehending, Naruto practically shouted, "Wait, I still don't get it, because who could be here?"

Sasuke thought about it and then realization hit him and he panicked. Kakashi noticed this and asked, "Sasuke, isn't this your house? So wouldn't you be the only other person to have the key to your home other than your 'spouse'." Kakashi finished, eyed Naruto, and internally giggled.

The raven became embarrassed at this mentioning and nodded, silently. The whole room was silent until Sasuke complained, "Hn, this is my house so I don't see why I have to stay still."

The smaller raven got up and left the the room to go explore. Soon after Naruto and Sakura left in separate directions, as well, fully knowing that they were strangers in this house.

(A few minutes later)

Sakura went walking through the a hall on an upstairs section of the house. She could, now, hear the running water that her sensei had been talking about. It was coming from probably a restroom connected to a bedroom. First, she knocked on the door where she heard the water sources but no one answered so, using one of her hair pins, she broke into the locked bedroom. In the room, she saw a king-sized bed that had been nicely made with a neatly folded pile of clothes. Suddenly stopping, Sakura realized she was snooping as she looked around the room and in the draws. Abruptly holding, she noticed a 'certain book' one of the bed-side tables. As she picked it up and read the tittle she realized it was the book Kakashi was obsessed with, Make-Out Paradise! She was, officially, creeped out. Who ever is in the shower is a complete perv. It just can't be my Sasuke! Sakura thought this to herself as she remembered Kakashi's words.

A few minutes went by, as she looked through a drawer with underwear in it. As she rambled through it, as if looking for something, she ended up finding some picture that were very explicit. Five pictures. Naruto. Naked. Sasuke. Sex. Sakura was gagging from just looking at them. The pink haired girl quickly placed them back where they belonged and shut the drawer. That was when she heard it. The running water had shut off. She tiptoed to the bathroom door and using her hair pin again she managed to open that door and snuck in. With all the fog in the shower, she could only make out a figure at first. It was tall, muscular, pale, and had jet black hair. When the fog started to clear the figure noticed her presence and turned towards her. 

"Naruto?" The naked figure questioned.

The young pink haired ninja noticed that it was a man's voice. It was deep and sounded almost like Sasuke's. She went closer to the figure but slipped and fell on the wet floor. The fog finally finished clearing and both faces met. It was then revealed that the person that had been in the shower was in fact, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was confused when he saw the girl with pink hair in his bathroom. Sakura, however, came to an awkward realization, Sasuke was stark naked. She panicked and screamed. The tall raven noticed then that he was was still naked and tried to quickly get a towel but failed. He ended up slipping, as well, but was able to catch himself with against the floor. As he looked up he concluded, as he pushed himself up slowly, that his fall wasn't as painful as it should have been. Just then he saw that Sakura was dead quiet right under him, he had landed on top of her. Suddenly fainting, the pink haired girl was finally "asleep". 

On the downstairs side of the house, however, the young blonde ninja heard the cries of his team mate and had just rushed off to find her when he accidentally bumped into a certain raven along the way. 

"Sasuke did you hear that! It sounds like Sakura's in trouble!" Naruto said panicked.

"I heard the scream I just don't think it's anything too serious dobe. It's my house so chill out." Sasuke said to Naruto.

Kakshi was suddenly with them and he said, "Let's go see what problems Sakura has gotten herself into."

Both boys nodded and followed their sensei. As they walked into the bathroom the noticed two things that were out of place. One, Sakura was lying on the ground unconscious. Two,there was a naked man hovering over her. Everyone stood there staring at the scene in utter silence until some said, "Sasuke?! What are you doing!" 

It looked like the hokage had finally arrived. 

The man the hokage identified as 'Sasuke', stiffened, scrambled to stand and get a towel and, final manged to say, "Naruto? So your home early? I thought you had that peace treaty today? You were so excited about it this morning." 

Naruto was getting infuriated quickly, "Stop trying to change the subject and, yes, I got home early but because something happened with the treaty and it has me on edge right now! Then I come home to you naked on the bathroom floor with that poor child Sakura just lying right under you. Just, what do you have to say for yourself?!" 

"Well, I didn't do anything! The bathroom and bedroom doors were both locked and I was showering! I didn't even know how she got in here. Actually, I didn't even know any of them were here to begin with." Sasuke replied back, angrily, pointing at the group of younger ninjas. 

"Teme are you...cheating on me? And with a little child Sakura?!" 

Sasuke wanted to slap himself in the face right then but answered directly, "Of course not! That's why we're married!" 

"Why would you lie to my face when I just-" Sasuke interrupted him.

"Things aren't always what they seem Dobe. So calm down. Why are you over reacting anyways? Are you getting turned on by just looking at my wet, naked body. You see it everyday I don't think it should be anything new to you, so stop acting like a child." 

In a flash the blonde's face went from pale to crimson. Silently, Naruto stepped out of his way and let his husband change. Kakashi grabbed Sakura from the ground and left the room with the younger boys right behind him.

Naruto giggled slightly, "Looks like we scared them off." 

"Hn," Sasuke started, "we did didn't we." The raven grabbed his dobe and pulled him onto their bed. In unison, they fell but landed Sasuke on Naruto. Inching down, Sasuke kissed the dobe on the lips apologetically, "Sorry," he muttered.

Naruto smiled and kissed back, "I'm sorry too," he swallowed, "and you were right. I was taking a bit of my stress and anger out on you. It's just that I wasn't prepared for what happened, I guess, that all." Sasuke could feel Naruto's anxiety running off of him, almost like sweat, he was almost quivering. 

The raven ran his pale fingers through the golden blonde hair and played with it, "It's alright, I guess I was a little worked up as well." That was when things started getting intense as hot kisses and hickeys were shared between the two. The dobe laid in his teme's chest and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you guys love it! I really admire this story do far. However i have to find a stop point for now because i kinda wanted to tell stuff about whats happened in the manga but i know some people only watch the anime...its a good stop point though in the anime at least....I've had people tell me to just do my own thing so I might just do that...idk where ever the wind takes me seems best :)


	4. My Sweet Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SasuNaru yaoi scenes begin just a fair warning....that's all I'm going to say...

When Naruto awoke from his afternoon nap he noticed how late the day had gotten. It was now evening and he had to start dinner. That was when he felt Sasuke's arms wrapped around him. Smiling, the blonde tried to escape the raven's locked arms but could because he was being held down with force. Sasuke had awoken as well. The raven quickly pecked his lover's lips and helped him up. 

"Dinner time." The darker haired one whispered into the ear of lighter haired one.

Together hand-in-hand, the lovers walked to the kitchen to enjoy there evening supper. Once in the kitchen, they find that it is strangely vacant, so Naruto starts to cook and prepare the food.

"How long did you say they were staying with us dobe?" Sasuke finally asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I'm unsure myself, I don't know any Justus that can transport people through the time stream, but that's why I have to keep on searching for something. They have no where to go so for now I just though since we live here by ourselves, in such a large house, why not share it."

Sasuke had mixed feelings about that idea for certain reasons, but kept quiet about them. A few minutes later, loud noise was heard outside and Sasuke shuffled out towards the door to attended to the matter.

When Sasuke arrived outside he got a glimpse of the three lively ninjas, in action, training. However, just as expected, it only took the younger Uchiha a few seconds to get the younger Uzumaki on the ground in complete defeat. He was struggling to get up from the raven's powerful grip, pushing him against the earth, this made the blonde's lose even greater. The older raven smirked. He wanted to help his wife's younger self out, so he did just that. He started out toward the boys and said to them, "You're doing it wrong, all of it."

The younger raven just rolled his eyes while Naruto remarked, "And what would you know?"

The adult Sasuke used this to his advantage, "I know more than you, and, you both, could really use the help."

Naruto considered it and said, "Thanks that would be nice," he blushed.

"Hn," was all the younger Sasuke replied.

Smirking, the older Sasuke said, "All right then let's begin, now, your task is to defeat me but I'll tell you this, as of right now, you won't be able to do it alone, so cooperate with each other."

"But, he's impossible!" The blonde wailed as he pointed to the shorter raven who took it as an offense.

"No I'm not! If anything you're the impossible one. You can't even admit defeat."

The older raven stepped in then, "He shouldn't have to. He's persistent because he has spirit and wants to win his fight so you have to make just as difficult on purpose and mean it when you fight him because right now your only putting half of yourself into the battle."

"Not true." The younger Sasuke argued but he knew since it was his older self he had no arguments to fight.

"Really?" The older raven questioned and then said, "Because oddly enough this is what you're doing." The taller raven repeated the same jutsu the younger one had in the exact same way.

"Well isn't that how it's supposed to be?" The younger Sasuke had now become frustrated. 

The older one made a tisk noise and said, "Yes, it is you are doing nothing wrong, all I'm saying is that you could do it better and with more strength like so," Sasuke demonstrated how far he had learned with only one simple jutsu. It had made the others' look like a baby was a performing it. "Do you see what I mean now?"

"Hn." Was all the younger raven replied.

The older Sasuke just rolled his eyes and turned to the younger blonde, "You can't let yourself be defeated so easily, dobe. It's not like you. First fix your posture, or you'll end up hurting yourself."

Naruto did notice he was slouching so he straightened himself and asked shyly, "Why are you helping me Teme? Why are you being so...so nice?"

The younger Sasuke grew angry at this question and stalked away but stayed within a range to where he could see and hear what was going on.

Sasuke crouched down to the younger Naruto's level and, hesitantly, brushed his hand through the blonde's hair,"Because, I wouldn't want the future hokage of Konoha picking up bad habits. I guess that makes it my job as your current, well in your case, future lover to keep you away from those. I wouldn't want him, to set you up for failure."

The adolescent blonde's face turned scarlet red. Naruto knew that he was talking about his Sasuke. Sasuke had been his rival since the beginning for who knows how long then. Somehow, the person Naruto was talking to didn't feel like Sasuke at all, he felt like a stranger. However, the blonde didn't hate the feeling, he liked it and accepted it. "Alright. What else is there to fix? I want to be the best hokage ever!"

Sasuke studied Naruto for a second and then said, "Work on and study your hand signs a bit more. Even now sometimes you get confused with a certain one but that's okay, mistakes happen."

Naruto smiled he was extremely happy the older Sasuke was being so kind and compassionate towards him. The only thing he wanted to know was, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Embarrassed he asked, "Do you really love me and if you do then why?"

When the tan boy asked is question, Sasuke started to laugh. He hadn't laughed in a long time, "That's a ridiculous question to ask dobe. It's hard to explain, really, because you don't just love someone you fall in love with them. I do love you very much but to answer why I could give you countless reasons why."

Naruto sat down he knew now that he wanted to hear it all from Sasuke. The older raven also took a seat next to the younger blonde, "If not why then when? When did you come to love me?"

On this question Sasuke had to take a minute to think about it but then figured it out and answered, "Do you remember the accidental kiss that happened at the academy on time?"

Naruto froze when he remembered the moment. The kiss had been fairly recent for him, blushing, he replied, "Ah, yeah, what about it."

"I think after that kiss I started to feel something but was in too much denial and too much was going on at the time for me to peruse it. If I had the chance to do my life over again, that would have been one if the things I would have changed." Sasuke let his hand roam the younger blonde's hair, gently. 

"I'm glad."

Sasuke smirked and said softly, "You can ask me for a favor when ever you'd like. I'll help you train too if I'm not off on a mission. You can trust me dobe." Naruto never stopped Sasuke from touching his hair, he liked it. Slowly the younger boy started to lean his head on the older Uchiha's shoulder and rested it there.

(Perception Lapse)

The younger Uchiha was furiously watching what was happening. Not only was he embarrassed by his own words yet he also hated the fact that the younger Naruto, his Naruto, was actually reacting in that manor towards them.

A familiar voice suddenly spooked Sasuke from behind, "It's not like you to be an eavesdropper, Teme,"

The hokage Naruto was behind the sulk raven, that Naruto took a peak at his lover and his younger self but smiled when he found the older raven being incredible gentle towards the younger blonde. Looking over and catching a hateful look on the shorter Uchiha's face, he turned to him but knew it would be harder to get this Sasuke to open up because he was very conserved and quiet. 

Finally after a long moment of silence, the Uchiha spoke, "You say you are Naruto but you don't act a lot like him. Yet, somehow you do. You've changed."

"Well thanks, I'll take that as a compliment." Naruto knew better than to touch Sasuke in an affectionate way. He would probably have taken it offensively. 

"Don't flatter yourself too much." He muttered.

Naruto sighed, "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Hn," he started, "It doesn't make any sense, though"

"What doesn't?" The tall blonde asked.

Sasuke looked over at the two people leaning against each other, the younger blonde sat against the taller raven, calmly, "That!" The younger Uchiha pointed, "He, I, shouldn't be so nice to the Usuratonkachi. I mean, dobe's a fool to believe that he's being kind to him without expecting something back, it's just not in our nature."

Naruto raised a brow, "Is it, now?"

"You should know more than anyone." Sasuke yelled at him and then laughed at his stupidity, " I can't believe you'd actually fall for his act and to think that you're the hokage. What a waste of a future, especially yours, no talent but a lot of time gone by worthlessly." 

Naruto felt wet sorrowful tears dance there way down his cheeks, he hadn't heard such meaningfully hateful words from Sasuke's mouth in a very long time. It took him a second to realize that the younger raven was staring at him so he quickly whipped away the tears yet, he still felt a hint of sadness clinging at his heart.

"Are you crying?"

"Of course not, I just got something in my eye." The older Uzumaki said as he brushed away his tears.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Of course you do." Sasuke paused and then said, "Naruto?"

Blushing, the blonde shrunk down to the size of the raven and replied, "What is it?"

The shorter raven quickly grabbed the back of the blonde's head and pulled his lips into a forceful kiss. Sasuke snaked his tongue into the blonde's mouth and started tangle itself in the other one. At the beginning, Naruto sort of enjoyed it but then there was this feeling of guilt that over came him and so he tried to push the younger Sasuke away however, his grip was too powerful.At last the raven released him, Sasuke was breathing heavily and saliva was dripping down his chin. Likewise, Naruto was also gasping for air but a look of anguish overcame his face. He felt like he had betrayed his husband, his Sasuke, by kissing the same person only younger. Quickly covering his face so that to cover up his fast-shedding tears, Naruto knew he didn't have the courage to cry in front of Sasuke, especially the shorter Uchiha. 

The older Sasuke suddenly appeared with the younger blonde asleep in his arms. He became furious when he saw his dobe crying, "What happened?" 

"Nothing," Naruto said and became very quiet. 

"Hn." Setting the younger Naruto down, Sasuke came up to the older Naruto and licked away all the tears rolling down his face. Naruto giggled and apologetically hugged Sasuke. Meanwhile, Sasuke had only just understood the entire situation and asked, "Did he do something to you?"   
"Excuse me?" Naruto questioned but Sasuke only repeated himself. That is when Naruto became utterly quiet. This infuriated the older raven which caused him to go on an angry rant. He grabbed younger raven by the collar of his shirt and almost beat him senseless until the older blonde pleaded for the older Uchiha to show some mercy on him. Sasuke released the younger Uchiha from his grip and instead brought his Naruto into his grip. To ease his anger, Sasuke played with his husband's hair. There was a very long moment of silence until the older blonde uttered, "All I came out here to say was that dinner was ready for everyone."

The younger Sasuke almost envied the look that the older Naruto gave his soul mate, it was so full of compassion and understanding, almost like love. By the time Sasuke had looked over again, he had already noticed the two lover's lips fade into each other and start attacking each other. Half way though, Sasuke broke the kiss and said, "I would love dinner so let's go." Smiling, Naruto grabbed his younger self from the floor and all four of them walked towards the house.

As they walked, Sasuke whispered to Naruto quickly before getting inside, "Is it okay if tonight, we can make up for everything, in bed?" 

Naruto blushed and nodded.

"Good." Sasuke said seriously, "By the way, get ready to wear your maid outfit tonight. I'm in the mood for cosplaying." 

Naruto laughed as he walked in caring his younger self and gently placed him on the couch. The blonde knew that indeed his raven would never change.

 

Kakashi had been watching from a far with great care at the interaction between the four and could tell that both Naruto and Sasuke had already changed drastically some point when they were growing up. When ever the older Uchiha interacted with Naruto, either one of them, he was very kind and gentle towards them however if it were himself in the youth, he was very harsh almost as if taking out hate from the past, a sort of revenge, on himself. 

As the taller blonde reheated the food, Sakura came up to him and asked, "May I spend the day tomorrow with my other self?" 

Naruto grinned and said kindly, "Why, have you gotten sick of me already?" 

Sakura blushed, "No you're very hospitable, but just like Naruto and Sasuke get to know how their lives will be, I kinda want to know how mine will be too." 

"Fair enough,". Naruto replied, "You can go if you want, I'm not forcing you to be here."

Taking the food out of the microwave, Naruto placed the hot meals on the table, finished setting the table, and called everyone in for dinner. As the adolescent Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi walked in and sat down at the dinner table, two seats remained empty. Naruto got up and said, "I think Naruto's not going to eat tonight. He fast asleep. But I'm going to go see where Sasuke is." 

As Naruto went off to look for Sasuke he found him siting on the porch, thinking. 

"Time for dinner," Naruto said, lovingly.

Sighing, Sasuke replied, "Alright," and followed him inside.

They both sat in seats right next to each other. The younger Uchiha glared at them the entire time they were eating, though. Kakashi took note of this and broke the tension, "So Naruto, you are hokage but do you get to see Sasuke as much as others have somewhat made us believe?"

"With Sasuke being an ANBU captain it is inevitable for him not to go on mission that might last weeks or even months on end. But that's my fault, I am the one that sends him on those missions because I know that I need him on those missions and that I have faith that he will not fail me." Naruto replied, almost sadly.

Kakashi was satisfied with the answer, "A wise reply from a hokage, however" Kakashi paused and then continued, "A careless one from a lover."

Naruto smirked and said, "Maybe you're right, but I can't change the past now. I can only hope for the future."

 

(Time Lapse)

 

As time passed them, it was soon midnight and Naruto carried his adolescent self to a bedroom that happened to have two beds. In the second bed, the younger Uchiha gracefully slumped himself into it. After tucking the youthful Naruto into bed, Naruto walked over to Sasuke's bedside to see that he had already tucked himself in.

The blonde smiled softly and whispered, "Goodnight Sasuke," He bent down and kissed Sasuke's forehead. However right then, Sasuke opened his closed eyes and said, "Why are you generous towards me dobe? After the way I've treated you and the thing I've done or I guess will do, I don't understand why you're so nice to me."

Naruto grinned and sat on the edge of his bed. Softly, he caressed the young raven's hair, "Well because soon enough he" Naruto motioned towards the sleeping Naruto, "will be off on his way in the world. Becoming hokage. Getting married. That's why." He paused momentarily and then remarked,"It's also because I love you. If I didn't love you, if I couldn't love you, then how would I be here, now, married to you? I'm setting an example also of what I expect from him in the future."

Sasuke's eyes teared up, slightly. He didn't know what to say to the blonde. He smirked and said, "You really have changed Naruto." Somewhere in his cold stone-like heart, Sasuke was starting to change the way he felt for the blonde because of this. 

As Naruto got up and off of the bedside, Sasuke asked, "Can I ask you one more thing...although it's kind of personal."

Naruto turned to him nervously but answered, "Shoot."

Slightly blushing Sasuke whispered, "What kind of sex do you prefer? Oral?"

Naruto turned a scarlet red and murmured, "I'd rather not talk about that. If anything why that's a conversation you should have with yourself. He'll be able to help you."

Just then, the elder Sasuke came in, "Are you done yet, dobe?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off, "Of course," The younger Sasuke peaked and watched the older Uchiha caressed his Naruto's body as he made out with him. Softly moaning at the Uchiha's seductive touches, Naruto found himself dazed. The raven sucked on his lover's lips as if they were candy and played with his soft, slippery tongue. 

"Let's move this to the bedroom," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear as he pulled away from his lips and nibbled at his ear.

Panting, Naruto nodded, was picked up I'm bridal position, and carried away by his loving raven. 

 

****

By the time the two made it to the bedroom, Sasuke had forced Naruto to change into a maid outfit. Giving in, in the end, Naruto put the dress and a pair of lace undies on. Lips attacked each other fiercely and hands roamed freely. Grabbing Naruto, Sasuke shoved him against the wall and started grinding against him. 

Panting he said, "If you want more then ask for more."

Naruto moaned louder as the raven became a bit harsher with his movements, "Pl-Please. More, Sasu." He begged. 

While grinding, the raven managed drag Naruto to the bed and to peel off the top half of the dress and started playing with the blonde's nipples. "What was that? I don't think I heard you clearly." Sasuke replied now sucking the ripe nipples.

"I said-more pl-please," The blonde was breathlessly being seduced by his lover.

Sasuke then left the top half of the dress to play with what was underneath. He flipped the dress' skirt up to reveal the sexy lace undies overing his favorite part of the dobe's body. Taking the blonde's clothed member into his hand he began to pump. At times he would let his fingers play with the slit.

"Sa-Sasu," Naruto managed to utter as the raven kept at it. He was starting to feel himself hit his peak, "I'm c-coming."

Sasuke paused and then asked, "That quickly? You've built a lot of resistance though."

"We haven't done it in a long time 'suke. You can't expect me have the same resistance I used to." Naruto said shyly. 

By the look on his dobe's face, Sasuke could tell Naruto was telling the truth. It was as if he were a virgin all over again. No resistance. Just come by instinct. 

After a few more pumps Naruto came in his undies. The blonde let himself submit fully to Sasuke's will. The raven was finally able to undress him completely. The seme threw the dress and undies to a corner of the room an said, "To bad my maid wasn't able to last for to long."

"Why s-sir?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, "I don't like you being dressed. It doesn't look good on your slender body."

Sasuke again moved Naruto's body but this time so that the blonde's back rested on the raven's chest as they together, laid in the bed. The seme then went to work. He used his skillful hands to move around his partner's body. Naruto had his legs spread wide open. He knew the feeling was blissful but every time Sasuke and him had sex he knew pain was part of that process. The seme grabbed the boy's member and started stroking it softly but eventually built up force in the strokes. The blonde moaned breathlessly, kissing his mate. Both of them acted like animals in heat. From gently strokes, the raven's hand did magic and it turned into rough pumps. Naruto could feel his husband's getting turned on by everything. Sasuke could feel Naruto getting hard and pre-cum starting to leak from the tip. Mewls escaped the blonde's lips as he called for his husband.

"Can you hold it in a bit more?" The Uchiha asked and Naruto just nodded his head followed by a slight mewl in reply.

Again, Sasuke changed his formation. This time he on top of the blonde. Slowly and seductively, he kissed his way down to Naruto's lower half starting at his neck. For a while he let his tongue play with his uke's naval before reaching the member. Even then too, the seme kissed the member which caused the blonde to moan uncontrollably and make strange, unpredictable movements. 

"Sasu, stop teasing me." Naru pleaded. 

"Hn," was all the raven replied before taking the member in whole. With his clever tongue and many years of practice with Naruto, he was able to make the blonde cum. 

"Are you ready to have some real fun?" He asked his lover almost in a hushed voice.

The blonde uke smiled, still panting, and nodded. Reaching over to the small side drawer, Sasuke pulled out a bottle of lube.

The raven noted that the blonde was very nervous. Sasuke noticed Naruto hesitate as he took it out and said, "It's okay, dobe. Lube isn't supposed to hurt you, remember."

"But why do you like using it?" Naruto protested, sitting upright now.

"Because, it helps me get into you with out hurting you as much. Your always so tight dobe, and you'd wake up with much more pain the next day if I didn't use it." Sasuke explained.

Naruto blushed, "oh." 

The Uchiha embarrassed him and in a sexual voice whispered, "Now it's time for you to undress me Na-ru-to."

Naruto nodded, looking down. He started undoing all of Sasuke's clothes and threw them to the side of the room where his maids dress was. Just before he could finish, the raven asked, "Why have you been so shy lately or do you just like starring at my dick?"

 

The blonde then attacked the raven with his tongue, "I guess a bit of both," he said in between the kiss. 

"Relax dobe everything is going to be fine remember, we've done this before. Stop acting like a fucking virgin." Sasuke muttered as he rubbed lube on three of his digits. Naruto had been watching him, nervously. Slowly, Sasuke inserted the first digit and let his dobe get comfortable with it. Then he put in a second one steadily the digits made there way to the dobe's sweet spot and that really made him happy. The blonde moaned and bucked his hips forward a few times as the third digit entered his tight entrance. 

As Sasuke's digits let out, he prepared himself for the actual thing. The blonde suddenly asked, "Did you put on a condemn, Sasu?" 

"Of course dobe." Sasuke knew exactly why Naruto wanted him wearing a condemn but he hated it. It wasn't like Naruto to be so conscious. He applied a little lube in the outside of the condemn as well.

"Just relax dobe." Sasuke said to his Usuratonkachi. 

"Yeah," Naruto replied still nervous. 

"Well then you'd better loosen up because you're tense." 

Breathing in and out repeatedly, the blonde tried to relax his tense muscles as his raven thrusted in his member. Both bodies reacted to one another's actions. Pleasureful noises were share through each other's ears. After a short while, Sasuke noticed Naruto's face was full of tears. He caressed the lovely tan skin with his pale hand and tried to calm him. 

Naruto shivered, "I forgot how both pleasurable and painful this is." 

"You just have to get used to the feeling again, that's all. I'll give you time." Using his warm tongue, Sasuke licked away his kitsume's tears. 

As they both moved, together, into comfortable positions, Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's chest and in turn the blonde played with the raven's hair, for the time being. Eventually getting bored, Sasuke started to playfully nip at the blonde's ear lobes. Naruto moaned, making a blissful noise. 

"Are you ready for me to move yet? You sound like you're having a good time," Sasuke said messing with Naruto's brilliantly blonde hair. 

"Yes! Move Sasuke. I want it hard."

Sasuke smirked, "That's sounds like a lovely request from my lover but I don't want to leave the Hokage unable to walk tomorrow."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Fine, just fuck me up the way you used to do. I really miss it, " he requested and the raven agreed to follow his command. 

As Sasuke thrusted in and out of Naruto there were a few times the blonde bucked his hims due to Sasuke hitting his sweet spot which made him moan and mewl louder and more unusually. Naruto called Sasuke's name continuously. His lips, then, were practically stuck to his lover's as he started to feel his resistance slip. In between the kiss, he moaned, "Sasu, I-I'm co-coming..."  
Sasuke began thrusting rougher and at a faster pace. His hand traveled to Naruto's member and started to pump once more. 

"Ngh~Aaauuughhhhh," Naruto finally moaned as he felt his cum spill out of his member. He had absolutely no resistance left and was weakened. Now panting, Naruto soon felt Sasuke tense. The raven was running out of resistance as well. He then released, inside his uke. They both lay in each other's naked arms enjoying the moment. 

Naruto felt weary. He felt Sasuke release himself from him but the blonde's body still felt strange. Carrying Naruto's limp body in bridal position, the raven took his uke to the bathroom to clean him. While Sasuke showered Naruto he could tell Naruto was practically asleep in the bathtub. Both of them. Naked. In a bathtub. It made Sasuke horny, but he knew he had to hold himself together for Naruto. The blonde groaned a few times from the warm water hitting his cold skin. Sasuke tried to quiet him down but Naruto got louder as the water got moved to his lower regions. 

The Seme thought about the night's past events. He had been so rough on Naruto that it had made him tired out. Then again, they hadn't had sex in quite some time. Naruto, even though at times he acted like a virgin, took it pretty well. Once the bath was over, Sasuke dressed the sleepy blonde and carried him back to bed, where they both rested for the rest for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I haven't kept up with this story on A03 and that I've updated a lot on ff.net, deviantart, and Wattpad. I am making it my goal over my spring break to up load all the chapters I have done onto A03 so Ya :) no more waiting!


	5. Morning Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 so far is the only chapter that I've written that contains any hard yaoi (so far at least)...these next few chapters are more plot oriented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Warning: SasuNaru (main), other couples (other Hetero and yaoi couples), AU-ish, yaoi, etc.
> 
> ***you know I put the warning labels on for a reason so you know what ur getting into by reading this (It's yaoi what are you expecting?!). I thought I didn't need to say this...
> 
> ****No Flameing Please

It was sun rise. The sun shown into the Master bedroom of the Uchiha Compound where Sasuke and Naruto resided. They were both sleepy from the events that had taken place the night before. As the sun glowed throw a crack in one of the curtains, Naruto awoke. He found Sasuke, laying next to him, reading Make-Out Paradise! Closing his eyes again, Naruto snuggled up against Sasuke. The raven brought his arm around, holding the book with one hand, and held his dobe close to him with the other. Suddenly the blonde's stomachs growled. 

"I think someone's hungry." Sasuke said, playfully.

Naruto just blushed and looked away.

"Do you mind making me breakfast this morning Teme? My back is in pain." Naruto asked, sheepishly.

Putting down his book, Sasuke got up, put on a bathrobe and left to go cook some fried rice. 

When the tall raven got to the kitchen he saw that Team 7 had awoken as well. 

"Good morning Sasuke-kun," The little Sakura said shyly with a smile to the tall pale male.

However Sasuke ignored her, rolled his eyes and got coffee. He hated when people annoyed him so early in the morning; he was definitely not a morning person.

"Would you like some coffee as well, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes thank you. And it's Kakashi-sensei to you." The gray haired man replied.

"Whatever, anyways, I'm making breakfast this morning so let me know if you want any fried rice." Sasuke said to the team members as he handed Kakashi the mug. 

"Ew. Fried rice is gross. Why can't we just eat ramen? There has to be ramen if I'm living here." Naruto exclaimed.

"I'll have some fried rice." The pink said. 

"As will I." Kakaski agreed, glaring at Naruto.

"Look dobe," the older Uchiha started, "I'm going to let you in on the rules of the house that Naruto and I have about ramen. Ramen is not to be consumed, thrown or played with, with in five feet of my property. I don't care if you eat or do anything else with it else where but not in my house." Sasuke's face was now very close to Naruto's. He was staring at him sternly.   
"Yeah, yeah." Naruto answered.

Sasuke sighed, he believed he had been a bit too hard on the younger Naruto so he said, "If you really want ramen though, I'll give you some money and you can go get some."

"Really?" Naruto delightedly said.

Sasuke nodded, "However, you have to convince the other Sasuke to go with you." 

The blonde exclaimed, "What?! Why do I need to take him with me? He doesn't appreciate ramen, well not that you do either. But I mean you are the one giving me the money to pay for the ramen so..."

"It's mostly because of something Naruto said yesterday that concerned me so I just wanted you to go with someone I know can pay attention to his surroundings and not get into mayhem if events due take place." Sasuke finished.

"Events? Sasuke, I'm pretty sure you understand that they are still only children..." Kakashi said worried.

Sasuke wanted to slap himself, "Not that." Pervert. "What I meant was yesterday's treaty didn't go so well so right now Konoha and the other village are under tension. Naruto's been stressed out about it. To make matters worse he woke me up at five in the morning with a fever. However his fever left after I gave him some medication and he fell asleep again until just now." Sasuke lied trying to avoid the fact that Naruto and him had taken part in sexual intercourse last night.

"But I rarely get sick..." The blonde stated.

"Exactly, that's how bad he was feeling." Sasuke lied again.

"I understand, dattebayo. So can I go now?" Naruto ate the lie and begged to go. 

The tall pale Sasuke handed him money for several ramen bolls and said, "Ask your sensei to go and if you can take that ungrateful bastard with you," He finished looking at his former self that had been constantly tsking and rolling his eyes impolitely.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said, and asked his sensei for approval to go.

Kakashi nodded and the two of them exited the house together. 

Done cooking the fried rice, Sasuke put some into four separate bowls and handed two of the bowls to Kakashi. Setting the table, Sasuke put the other two bowls of fried rice onto the table. Sakura and Kakashi sat down and got ready to eat while Sasuke went up stairs to get Naruto, however, Sasuke found that Naruto had gone back to sleep. That was bad because he needed to go to work after morning training. 

"Naruto wake up," Sasuke said shaking Naruto softly. 

Slowly but surely, Naruto awoke once more, "is the food ready?" He asked.

Sasuke smirked, "Of course, dobe." 

Yawning, Naruto got out of bed, changed, and left his room to get some food.

At the table, he found Sakura and Kakashi already eating. 

"So where are the other two?" Naruto asked when he didn't see the miniature Sasuke and himself. 

Kakashi answered, "They went out to get ramen," 

Naruto was dumbfounded, "What!? Who gave them money to buy ramen?"

His husband replied, "I did,"

Bewildered and a bit hurt Naruto said, "You did? That's not like you..."

Sasuke sighed, "I know, but the little dobe was persistent and I just couldn't say no."

Naruto then interjected, "But you say no to me all the time. And you never go out and get ramen with me,"

"Fine, we can go get ramen later. How does that sound?"

"Absolutely magical." Naruto replied.

Joining the other two, Sasuke and Naruto both sat at the table and ate their bowls of fried rice. Just as Sasuke finished eating, he collected the dirty empty bowls and put them in the sink where Naruto washed them. Just as Naruto finished the door bell rang.

"Sasuke can you get the door for me?" The blonde asked politely.

The raven got up, went to the front door, and opened it. Just as quickly as he opened it he closed it and went back into the kitchen.

"So who was it?" Naruto asked.

"No one of great importance." Sasuke replied.

Out of nowhere, a loud crash was heard near the front door. Naruto left what he was doing and went to check it out instead. Just as the blonde walked into the entrance of the Uchiha Compound, he saw that the door had been blasted out of its hinge and was now broken in two. Standing at the door was no other than Konohamaru. 

"Konohamaru!!" The hokage yelled angrily, "what have I told you about using the front door?"

Konohamaru answered sheepishly, "Use it properly, but Hokage-sama it wasn't my fault that fu-," 

Naruto interrupted him, "And what have I told you about cursing in my house? And about my husband? And about calling me hokage-sama in my home?"

Konohamaru, looked down and muttered, "Not to and to leave Uchiha-san alone. Oh and to not refer to you as something so formal within your own home. But Naruto, Uchiha-san closed the door in my face and-" 

The blonde stopped him and said, "well that still gives you no reason to destroy my door. You could have gone around the back to the backdoor. I was in the kitchen and I would have happily opened it for you. So next time think a little more okay?"

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Fine, and I really am sorry for wrecking your house."

"It's fine just forget about it. Get ready to watch this mornings practice. Just wait in the usual area."

"Okay see yeah there Naruto," Konohamaru finished as he walked out the broken door way.

Naruto went back to the kitchen and glared at his husband, "Why do you bother?"

"I told you it was no one of great importance." Sasuke replied.

"He broke our door into pieces. Now we're going to have to get it fixed." Naruto said, angrily, then continued,"Can't you just be nice to him?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "That's what I have you for, and anyways it's about time for our morning training we should go out to the practice field."

Naruto sighed loudly, "Fine, let's go," Naruto paused and then turned over to Kakashi to say, "Could you, by chance, get the two little replicas of us and bring them to the practice field as well?"

Sasuke immediately said, "I think that's a bad idea, Naru." 

Naruto was confused, "How so? 

"Well this is their future isn't it? Showing them too much might alter it, would it?" Naruto stopped him.

"I actually thought of something though. What if we make them forget their future when it's time for them to return and just let them enjoy their time here, now, until I can figure out how to get them back?"

Sasuke hadn't thought of that, "That's actually a good idea."

"I'm hokage Sasu, I'm always right, unless Shikamaru tells me otherwise." Naruto stated proudly, then continued, "now let's go to the practice field." Naruto took Sasuke's hand and and they both ran out of the compound together. 

(Time Lapse)

Team 7 was now in the practice field getting ready to watch the hokage and his spouse spar. Konohamaru had already been briefly informed about why the past Team 7 was there so he decided to accompany them. 

"So what have you guys thought of your futures so far?" Konohamaru asked to the past.

"Not what I expected..." Answered Naruto, honestly. 

"How so? Is it because of Sakura?" The brunette continued.

Naruto scratched his heard, "Well when I imagine marring someone I always imagine myself marrying a woman!" 

Konohamaru laughed, "Yeah I kind of did too. Only when I think about it, Uchiha-san isn't as bad as I make him out to be. I just do that to get on Naruto's nerves. Honestly sometimes I might express too much of my own opinion than necessary anyways. He's worked so fucking hard for that guy it's almost unbelievable. All the things he does for him, damn, and that Uchiha bastard. Sometimes I wonder if he does things for him just to make sure the bastard stays with him in the village and doesn't try to -" Konohamaru stopped when he noticed he had already said way too much. Even though he hadn't noticed it, the younger Naruto was on the verge of tears. The adolescent raven was getting frustrated with the "young boy". Kakashi couldn't ignore the fact that it was proven now by several people that Sasuke would one day be a danger to the village and Sakura tried to understand the situation but couldn't.

"You guys look concerned about something, what happened Konohamaru?" The hokage said as he came close to his friend.

Konohamaru didn't think and said exactly the first words that came to him, "The Uchiha bastard that's what happened. You should have never let him back in the village, that evil fucker. I mean it isn't fair! You deserve better than h-" Konohamaru was cut off by Naruto's hand slapping his face. 

"Sorry," Naruto muttered softly not looking Komohamaru in the face, "Say what you want about me but never insult Sasuke the way you did, just now, only based on prejudgment."

"That's not prejudgment plus he practically rapes you. And anyways why should he feel my or anyone's sympathy after he's done?"

"Oh I know it's prejudgment because you've never talked or hung out with him." Naruto grinned and rolled his eyes, "What do you know about rape anyways, Konohamaru? And more importantly, for anyone, he doesn't need anyone's sympathy. He only needs forgiveness. If you must know, the will of fire and I personally think sometimes emotions wield chakra itself." 

Konohamaru became embarrassed, "Technically I'm your indirect pupil. But, I still think you're wrong about some of what you've said." 

Naruto raised a brow, "Really? How so?"

"I don't think chakra comes from emotions or the will of fire. It comes from power and mastery." 

Naruto smirked, "Well then answer this, where does true power come from?"

"Mastery?" Konohamaru guessed.

"What's foolish answer," Naruto started, "True power comes from intention and will."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Think of it this way, if you hate someone to the point of wanting to kill them, even after killing them, that hate you harvested will hold you back. Or what you could have done."

Konohamaru giggled, "I feel like when you say that you're referring to someone you know,"

The hokage rolled his eyes, "Indirectly I guess, " Naruto paused then continued, "I mean, I'll recognize that I'm acquainted with of several people that do seem to all have the same sort of problem in a different manner."

"So to have true strength, you need a good intention and strong will?" 

"Yep, especially when those intentions are built off things. But one has to be forgiveness. I'm not telling you to forget but to forgive, there is a difference." 

"So I just have to forgive?" The brunette asked.

"Yep that's how you learn and become stronger." Naruto replied.

The smaller Team 7 was very surprised at how wise Naruto was now. 

"Anyways it's time for the spar. Make sure you guys stay out of our way or we might hurt you..." Naruto finished and left.

Just as the time moved by, so did the time before the beginning of the spar. The adolescents were far enough away so that they wouldn't get hurt and probably could hear but could see. The hokage was in the middle of the training grounds and his husband joined him. The anbu captain was all ready dressed in his uniform, ready for work.

"Why are you all dressed up? " Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked behind the mask, "Unlike you, I have a mission after this." 

Naruto thought about it and then realized something important, "Is there anyway you can pass it off?"

Sasuke looked surprised at him, "Why?"

"Please," Naruto pleaded, "I need you to do me a favor."

"It depends on what it is dobe," Sasuke started, "Sometimes you ask for a lot,"

"Can you take on a different mission instead?" Naruto asked, vaguely.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "what mission?"

"You know I trust you more than anyone an-" Naruto was cut off,

"Thank you for the acknowledgment Naruto but flattery will get you nowhere,"

Naruto decided to just cut to the chase, "Anyways, I need someone to watch over our past selves and you know make sure they don't die, while I try to clear things up with the other village and take care of the rest of the work I'm behind on."

"So you want me to babysit." Sasuke said plain and simple.

Naruto chuckled, "That's a bit of an extreme way of putting it but I guess," 

"Sure," Sasuke said off the bat, "however I want something,"

"And what's that?"

Sasuke hesitated before answering, "I want us to try again."

"Try again?" Naruto was a bit confused.

"You can't be that thick headed dobe." Sasuke insulted.

It finally hit Naruto, "Oh that," Naruto said in almost a distressed voice, "Can't it be something else Sasu? I mean, that, it's only been a year." 

"No, almost two now. But, that's exactly why. In five years you'll be giving me the same excuse, if we don't try now."

"No I won't," Naruto defended.

"Yes you will," The raven retorted, "You're stubborn that's how I know. I'm just a little tired of seeing so upset when we talk about that. I know that you still cry at night, sometimes." 

It pained Naruto to know that his husband knew that he still suffered from that inside even though it had been almost two years since it happened. 

Gritting his teeth Naruto finally gave in, "Fine." 

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke answered, "Honestly don't worry about it now, I know you have a lot on your mind."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Teme," He finished, the both bumped fists and the spar began.

Naruto put out multiple shadow clones in order to save him some time to think. Sasuke got into the battle and using a very simple chidori and his sharingan he destroyed all the shadow clones. 

"You're making this too simple for me dobe! I want you to make it as difficult as possible," Sasuke yelled,

He saw a clone suddenly coming towards him with a rosengan which he managed to dodge. Sasuke shifted his sharingan to the rinnegan. 

"Naruto's doing a pretty good job in hiding," Konohamaru said to Team 7, "He's even making Uchiha-san use his rinnegan."

"Rinnegan?" Kakshi asked, "I thought Sasuke had the sharingan."

"Oh he did. He had the Mangekyo Sharingan. He still does in a way but during the war it evolved into the rinnegan."

Sasuke questioned, "War? What war?"

"Oh, Naruto never told you guys?" 

"Never told us what?" The smaller Naruto asked.

"I guess I'll tell you since they teach it at the Academy now. There'll be a war that will happen sometime in your lifetime, and many people will die." 

"I'm not following, "Naruto stated.

"Well because this group of people called the Akatsuki go out and start capturing the jinchūriki, that's you, to be able to take their tailed beasts away, in-turn killing the jinchuuriki and use them for an even more evil scheme than anything." 

"Oh," Naruto answered, "My future sounds difficult and yet looks rewarding in a way. You know at least I'm not miserable or dead."

"True. I kind of feel like that's how you see your life now too," Konohamaru paused the. Looked at the shorter Sasuke, "Hey Uchiha bastard, why aren't you asking for you're life story yet? It's kind of interesting when you think about it."

"Hn. Humor me." Was all Sasuke replied in a monotone voice.

Konohamaru laughed, "Fine, you end up being this emo bastard your entire life lost in what to do or not to do making terrible decisions until the end. A while after the chunnin exams, you leave Konoha to become an S-rank rouge and study under Orochimaru. You eventually kill him and decide to go after some revenge or brother of yours or something like that and you kill him. You also kill that Danzo guy. Then you join the Akatsuki for a little while and get stronger while working with the guy that fucking started the war." Konohamaru paused and looked over at Sasuke, he had a blank face on, "Anyways, you eventually get a wake up call that tells you that what you've been doing is wrong the entire time and change back. You actually helped Naruto win the war in the end."

Just then the older raven went flying threw the sky, wasn't able to get proper footing and landed on his back, near the youngsters. For them it was as if it had come out of nowhere. The Uchiha quickly got up.

"Sorry!" Naruto yelled across the other side of the field, "I honestly didn't mean to throw you that hard!"

"Shit." Sasuke whispered to himself and rolled his eyes to answer, "Let's stop playing with baby jutsu's Naruto!"

"Whatever you say!" Naruto replied.

Things were starting to heat up as Sasuke performed another Jutsu that summoned what looked somewhat like ribs covered in flames. He repelled most of the clone's, Naruto made, attacks causing Naruto to have to rethink this next attack.

Kakashi watched closely as the older Sasuke changed the form of the Amaterasu to the Susanoo. The sensei was very shocked the Uchiha could actually do this because summoning Susanoo is a very rare ability. 

"Give me the strongest jutsu you've got dobe," Sasuke said,

Naruto came back out to the clearing and made a hand sign. Suddenly, a feeling of an absolute power overshadowed the area and everyone looks in the direction where the feeling is coming from. The puffs of smoke clear to reveal Naruto standing on the Kyuubi. Panic arises at first in the kids and there sensei however, Konohamaru seems to be so calm about it. This caused them to be a bit more relaxed as well.

"I'll make sure Kurama and I give it all we've got!" Naruto shouted. Naruto and Kurama started to make the giant chakra balls in in the sky and just when he thought it was large enough, Naruto shot it at Sasuke.

Luckily, Sasuke had enough strength to revert the attack and sent it back to Naruto. The blonde hadn't expected the move from the Uchiha since he had never been able to revert on of his giant chakra balls.This arose panicked in his system and ended up giving him no time to retreat since he had used all his time distracted, staring at the situation in awe. The older Naruto landed hard on the ground and didn't get up. Everyone started to panic but the older Sasuke looked very calm about the situation. Walking over to his unconscious dobe, the raven picked him up and carried him, bridal style. 

"Let's get back to the house," the older Uchiha started, "I think Naruto's had enough practice for today."

Kakashi agreed and with his students followed the elder Sasuke back to his house. 

(Time Lapse)

Eventually after Sasuke had set Naruto down on their couch and let him rest the older the blonde started to come around. 

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto said as he awoke.

"Right here dobe," His husband answered as he kissed his Dob's forehead, "You did well today but you still lost." Sasuke finished smirking.

Naruto smiled, "I guess that makes us even in our score of wins to loses for each then."

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

The blonde slowly got up and walked towards the now destroyed front door.

"Where do you think you're going dobe?"Sasuke started.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I'm going to work, where else?" 

Sasuke shrugged then said, "It's just, you took a hard hit and I'm worried about you."

The blonde gave a foxy grin and replied, "Awe, thanks Sasu. I'm happy you're concerned about my health but I'm hokage and paperwork cannot be delayed."

Reaching his broken front door the blonde yelled, "Love You." To his lover and left.

Sasuke rolled his eyes walked into the kitchen to tell Sakura to follow Naruto since she was supposed to leave with him...it seemed his husband had completely forgotten.

The younger Sakura rushed out of the house to catch up with the older Naruto and Sasuke sat at the kitchen table for quite some time reading the news paper.

"I can't believe I have to babysit," The older Uchiha mumbled to himself.

"Babysit? Babysit who?" Naruto asked.

"Us, you idiot." The younger Uchiha commented.

Kakashi took a seat across from the older Uchiha, "So Sasuke, Konohamaru filled us in a little on your...interesting life. Are you still consisted an S-Rank nin?" 

 

The two younger ninjas fell silent. The raven groaned in frustration, "I'm actually on probation right now. However if I do something out of place, I get house arrest for two months."

"Why are you on probation? Isn't the punishment for treason execution?" Kakashi stated.

Sasuke nodded, "Indeed, but I guess you could say I was in luck that Naruto had become hokage and was able to convince the council otherwise."

The raven then smirked remembering back to everything that had happened about four years ago. 

"And how's the sex life doing?" Kakashi asked with what Sasuke would imagine being his smirk.

"Look, let me let you know this as of right now, if you pry into my life anymore than you have to, I'll make sure you end up in Suna instead of past Konoha." The older raven threatened.

"Wouldn't that land you in that two month house arrest you were talking about?" Kakashi said.

Sasuke shrugged, "It wouldn't really matter to me, actually you might even be doing me a favor. The person that'd be stuck watching me would be Naruto so I wouldn't mind at all."

"Sasuke, I'm bored." Naruto announced to the older Uchiha. 

"Alright, then let's go out. I need to see someone today," Sasuke said casually.

All four ninjas got up and left the compound to go meet Sasuke's friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you review, like, comment and anything else you can do on here :3


End file.
